


gordon happy moments

by freshtrash



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sappy, Wedding, eldritch god benrey, gordon is a nervous wreck, tommy has his dad's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshtrash/pseuds/freshtrash
Summary: and now he woke up to the love of his life in his arms. and everything was alright.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	gordon happy moments

**Author's Note:**

> look at how hard I can procrastinate!!!! what do you mean I need to write my multichapter fic? what's that? here, have some fluff instead.
> 
> but anyway just a short fic about gordon being happy because he deserves it.
> 
> wrote this at 1 am, enjoy :))))))))))))))

gordon slowly opened his eyes. the sun wasn't up yet, and it was so quiet. except for the occasional snores and hums next to him.  
gordon looked to his left and felt himself melt into a puddle.  
benrey looked so peaceful, the sweet voice leaking onto the pillow a little, but quickly evaporating.  
gordon was truly grateful for sweet voice's quick disappearance. otherwise, the pillows would look like modern art. maybe he would be able to sell them? tell people that it had a deeper meaning, while nodding with a sophisticated expression (it did mean _something_ after all). gordon giggled at the thought.  
he saw benrey smile as he scooted closer. both of them would always crack up laughing if one of them chuckled. even in their sleep, apparently.  
gordon took a moment to observe how benrey's face shifted, tucking a strand of the former guard's disheveled hair behind his ear.  
why was he up so early again?  
gordon looked around, gaze stopping on the clock. wait a second.

oh shit.  
he was late.

gordon's eyes widened as he tried to carefully pull away from benrey's hands. he didn't succeed.

"wh- wuh?" benrey blinked a few times, tugging gordon's arm back.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really late, food is in the fridge, wake joshie up at 10, make sure to eat and I beg you for the love of god please don't have mcdonalds for breakfast and-"

gordon gasped as he was pulled back in bed. right. benrey was much stronger than him. came with the whole eldritch bullshit.

"it's been 2 years since the resonance cascade bro. you don't uh work there anymore. now can we go back to sleep? please and thank you?"

gordon sat there, gears turning in his head, until everything clicked. he sighed, relaxing again. until the gears started spinning for the second time, making him jump.

he had a different job now.  
which he was still terribly late for.

benrey groaned, holding gordon in place, and pointed to the calendar. the physicist put on his glasses, trying to find what benrey was..  
huh. it was saturday.

"and before you ask, no you don't have work on saturdays. cuddles for benny boy now?"

gordon hesitated a little, but pecked benrey on the nose and lay back down, wrapping his arms around his husband.

_husband._

god, everytime gordon remembered that, he would become a sobbing mess.  
they didn't exactly get officially married, because gordon was a wanted criminal (he barely found a job. tommy had to _nudge_ some things for it to happen) and benrey wasn't even registered as a human. so they organized a little local wedding, spending the hush money from the government on the decorations. tommy was the best man for them both, crying his eyes out and flapping his hands furiously. gordon couldn't blame him, because he himself sobbed through the entire ceremony. darnold was invited as the guest, the only guest. bubby was their flower girl (even though he set all the flowers on fire while throwing them) and brought the rings. and dr coomer married them for a small price of 2 playcoins.

gordon still remembers the moment he saw benrey. the former guard was standing there, in a fancy suit, his hair slicked back, wearing his nicest crocs. he was fiddling with his fingers, trying to keep his mouth shut like his life depended on it.  
and then he turned to gordon. his eyes screamed love songs and serenades. he brought his hands to his mouth, with such a smitten expression.  
gordon's heart would still skip a beat at the memory.  
when dr coomer declared them as husband and husband, gordon burst into tears. and so did tommy, who had just calmed down. benrey leapt to kiss gordon even before coomer was done talking. even bubby shed a tear which he wiped away instantly, shooting a deadly look to gordon ("I will personally disassemble you if you tell anyone about this"). benrey's sweet voice exploded into gordon's mouth, so he had to pull away for a second, coughing up a rainbow of colours. gordon glanced at tommy who was in literal awe. well, he'll ask about it later. right now he had an embarrassed eldritch god to kiss.

and now he woke up to the love of his life in his arms. and everything was alright. 

and tears began gathering in his eyes.  
goddammit.

"uh bro you okay?" benrey's hands gently cradled his face. that just brought more quiet sniffles. but gordon managed to formulate a sentence at last.

"yeah, yeah, I'm just- I'm just really happy."

benrey chuckled, hands still lingering on gordon's cheeks.  
gordon was so in love it almost hurt.

"thought you were scared. little uh little pissbaby."

the physicist sighed.  
nevermind.


End file.
